


Lucky

by Molecoid (orphan_account)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deaf Clint Barton, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, First Time, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Protective Phil Coulson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Molecoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil didn't think that helping a dog back home would end up with him nursing bullet wounds, but that seems to be his life now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Lucky, huh?” Phil smiled at the adorable canine. “Lucky I found you I guess.” The dog tilted his head in a curious fashion as Phil talked, seemingly perplexed by the entirety of the world. Phil stood up, brushing off his pants. “Let’s find your owner, alright?” Lucky let out a bark and the two headed off in the direction Lucky set. The collar that was fashioned on the dog’s neck was crude, handmade perhaps. All it read was ‘Lucky. Just tell him to go home’. 

Phil shook his head at the lack of care the dog was receiving, and was determined to have a talk with the owner of the dog. He was awoken from his stupor by a bark in the distance, and looked up to see Lucky running back towards him. Phil smiled and pet the dog dutifully on the head.

“How you doing?” He asked the dog quietly. “Shall we go home?” At the word home Lucky let out another bark, and this time set off at a much more even pace. Within 20 minutes Phil was outside a building he deemed to be the home of the dog. He snuck in after a woman in her late forties left the building and followed Lucky up the stairs. 

It was a long walk since the elevator was broken, and Lucky didn’t stop until the 17th floor. Phil let out a sigh of relief when the dog finally let out a final bark and plopped outside the door of Apartment 17D. Phil composed himself and knocked on the door to the apartment. “Hello?” He called out. “I have your dog.”

There was some muffled movement from the other side of the door. It sounded as if someone had banged their head on the floor. Phil was growing concerned. “Are you alright?” He called. “Do you need any assistance?”

He finally received a reply. “No!” The muffled voice called out, cursing the object that had hit him. “One sec!”

Phil nodded, and set back to pet the dog some more. After a few minutes the door finally opened to reveal a younger man, who looked as if he had gone a round with a tractor. Phil took a step forward, expecting the man to fall at any time. “Are you alright?” He asked hastily, steadying the now swaying man.

The other shook his head. “Yea, yea. ‘M fine. Great.” He looked down to the floor. “Oh. You brought the mutt back. Thanks.”

Phil smiled awkwardly. “You’re welcome? Are you sure you’re-”

The other cut him off. “Please, I’m fine. My name is Clint by the way.”

Phil reached out his hand. “Phil. Nice to meet you.” 

Clint looked at his outreached hand as if it was from another planet, before swaying and finally collapsing on the floor. Phil stepped back in shock before sighing, realizing his night would be spent making sure this stranger didn’t choke on his own vomit. As he was dragging the man into the apartment with Lucky following behind he couldn’t help but wonder what had happened to him that this is what he spent his Friday nights doing. So much for a lecture about a dog, this man couldn’t even take care of himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Further investigation revealed that the man, Clint, was bleeding. Phil knew blood, he had been a ranger but this is amount is something he expected from the battlefield, not the 17th floor of an apartment. He quickly stripped Clint of his clothes, revealing that the man had received not only a severe beating, but what looked to be at least two bullet wounds. Phil grimaced, digging through the kitchen for something that could work as a tool to dig out the bullets. 

When he had finally gathered all the supplies he needed to make something that somewhat resembled a first aid kit, he set to work. The bullets weren’t too deep, which led to him believing that they weren’t from close range. Phil tore up some towels he had found and applied steady pressure to the wounds. The blood slowly stopped oozing, and Phil was able to lean back for a moment.

Of course that was the moment that Clint, who should have been knocked out just from pain alone, leaned over with a groan. Phil reached up instinctively, but flinched back when Clint turned with a weak punch. “Clint!” He said urgently. “Clint, listen. My name is Phil. I’m trying to help you, you’re very badly hurt. Please stop moving.” He urged. 

Clint frowned up at him. “Get-” He started, then was taken by a fit of coughing. “Get out.”

Phil was taken aback. “I can’t leave you like this. You shouldn’t be alive, much less be able to form sentences! I just pulled bullets out of you, you can’t expect me to leave.” 

Clint shook his head. “Not my fault if you get hurt then.” He rolled back onto his back with a grunt of pain.

“I’m not leaving until I’m sure you won’t die in your sleep. Or would you rather I call an ambulance?” Phil started, but quickly cut himself off at Clint’s frantic look. “I won’t call anyone. Don’t worry.” Phil started stroking the coarse hair on Clint’s sweaty forehead, silently urging him to fall back asleep. These wounds were nothing to joke about, and they would be having a very interesting conversation in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter cause I'm getting back into writing 
> 
> ask more q's at molecoid.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Go follow me @ http://molecoid.tumblr.com/ for more fun 
> 
> I try to reply to everything you all send me, so keep it coming.
> 
> Also I'm not an expert at the Hawkeye comics, so if you know the exact building name and apartment number that would be much appreciated.


End file.
